One type of disk memory drive now coming into popularity employs a loading port for the associated memory module on a vertical face of the drive. Such a drive is described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 949845 filed Oct. 10, 1978 by Loren Skarky, and having a common assignee with this application. Those portions of the Skarky application describing and showing the spindle, the cartridge and the magnetic coupling between them are hereby incorporated by reference into this application. This port has a hinge-mounted cover or door which is connected by a linkage to a module carrier within the drive. The purpose of the module carrier is to transport the module from its position with the disk hub magnetically mounted on the drive's spindle, to a position allowing manual removal of the module through the port, and also to permit loading of a module by the reversal of these operations. The magnetic coupling between the disk hub and the spindle is relatively strong, a substantial amount of force being required to break it. In the original design, the carrier is track-mounted, said track having a ramp section for lifting the carrier and the module carried by it up from the spindle and causing the hub to break away from the spindle, when the door is being opened. The relatively high forces involved cause excessive wear and fatigue on the linkage, tracks, and module to carrier attachment.